Cooking recipes commonly list the required ingredients of the recipe. It is known for direct mailings and magazine advertisements to couple a recipe with coupons for one or more of the ingredients in the recipe, or complimentary side dishes. In some instances, the coupons are from different ingredient suppliers and/or manufacturers, e.g., branded consumer packaged good (CPG) food manufacturers. Also, recipe websites are available that commonly have on the site both recipes and coupons for cooking ingredients. In addition, it is known to conduct taste-related surveys of individuals in order to create flavor profiles for the individuals, or to create or enhance the flavor profiles by extracting the taste-related preferences determined by analyzing the user's web clickstream information or from their purchase transactions, such as coming from loyalty card purchase data.